Resurrection
by GuardianHX
Summary: [MMZ4 ending Spoiler] Totally redoing Chapter 4! I messed up badly and realized it sucked. Much more serious Forte now, and the crossover will make more sense! Ah! My Goddess Accepting constructive criticism to help make this fanfiction better.
1. Prolouge REDONE!

Author Information:  
Hi everyone. I'm new to so this will be my first.  
HOWEVER. I am NOT NEW to writing fanfiction. Although my writing is kinda rusty, I hope to do my best!  
I'm a dream writer. Meaning I daydream about these ideas before I write them. Usually when I try falling asleep at night.  
Also, I am a RockMan FANATIC. I know practicully EVERYTHING about the games,anime,books,ETC.  
So here we are.  
This book is rated - TEEN. ( Since I am one... )  
Rated T for - Dark Themes. Romance. Violence. Some may not appear until later chapters.  
Based off of... ROCKMAN ZERO. ROCKMAN BATTLE NETWORK.

This takes place in the RockMan Zero Timeline.  
Forte looks like the EXE version. ( Cloak, powers, and all )  
HOWEVER his past is from the classic series, While his personality is from the EXE series. Confusing, yes. But read on, you won't be disspapointed!

EXPLANATION.  
Forte from the classic series, obeys Wily and all that crap.  
He then comes to hate humans, ( like the EXE games ) And when Wily is dead, he wants to become the strongest by killing all these so called humans.  
UGH. I know it's a bit of a plot hole, but stick with me here, Bass's past gets MUCH more in-depth in later chapters.

RockMan and all related characters are (C) of CAPCOM CO. LTD.  
I do not own THEM.  
I do however, own some characters I have come up with. And will be stated in other chapters.

PROLOGUE.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... A small lizard skittered throughout the massive desert, the hot, red sun beat upon his reptilian skin.  
It wished to cool off, so crawled underneath a nearby stone, surrounded by various desertlike plants and rocks. It was elevated slightly by other rocks, and almost looked like a miniature cave.  
The small lizard was only a foot or two long, a mere ant compared to the other creatures wandering about.

A pack of coyotes were hunting nearby, sniffing the ground for traces of any nearby, small, feeble creatures to snack upon. There were atleast twelve of them. One picked up the scent left behind by the small reptile.  
The lizard gazed hesitantly out of it's temporary " house " as if to gaze upon the dangers that lerked about. It eyed the coyotes, fearing that they may find him, he hid back underneath the nice, cool stone. It wished something else would pass by, scaring, or diverting the coyotes attention so that he could make a quick escape.

One of the coyotes had unusual markings, swift, reddish-brown fur covered its back, white outlined its eyes, showing its age. It was the leader of the pack, and was busy sniffing out the lizards location, while the other coyotes were either looking for more, small frightened creatures, or keeping a watch for any unlucky competition that would pass by.

Some dust and sand seemed to slap the dry, scaly reptilian. Something had shifted sand literally just in front of the rock. He started to shake in fear, he didn't want to die, sure, he was a lizard, but still had the will to survive.  
The leader coyote looked back, glaring at the others, as if he was attempting some form of communication. He cocked his head as if to say, "I found something" , other coyotes moved closer, to watch their leader snatch a possible snack.

Then, something strange happened. The sky filled with black clouds, and the coyotes backed away, and trembled in fear. Several of them tilted their heads skyward, sniffing the air of the new, strange scent.  
The watchers began to bark, backing up as they did. It was as if a terrible evil had surrounded the area.

Rain poured from the sky. Thunder deafened the coyotes barks. Some began to whimper and howl, as if they were being struck by daggers. The leader gave a yelp, and the pack ran as far away as they could, running in the lizards direction.  
The small, frightened reptile was underneath the stampeding coyotes, as they ran and hopped there way over the patch of rocks.  
One brushed up against a cactus, and didn't stop, or whine, it didn't pay any attention to the needles stuck in its side, it just kept moving.  
The little lizard hopped out from underneath it's small home. It looked about, wondering why the coyotes decided to scramble away so quickly. It turned to see the pack running into the horizon.

Something was coming up from behind the creature. He could sense the dark, looming, suddenly intesifying power, so he turned to see what it was. Should he stay and see what it is? Or should he run just like the small pack of coyotes had? Then, the lizard began to make out a figure in the distance, maybe not so much a figure, rather a siloutte.  
It crept closer to him. He felt like running, but something stopped him, he froze on the spot.  
The rain had caused a bit of a puddle where the reptile was standing. Now the splashes from the rain jumped up and continued to hit him in the face.  
The siloutte was now directly in front of him.  
It was a humanoid reploid, wrapped in a dark, tattered, brown cloak, which covered him head to toe. It wore a jet black helmet, with a blue star-cross-like crystal on the front, and orange, maybe gold fins stuck out from the sides of the helmet.

He didn't stop walking, and a big, black boot smashed the lizards body into the ground.  
The dark reploid kept on moving, as blood began to fill the puddle where the mangled lizard lay.  
It was the last thing the lizard had on his mind, to be squished by a reploid. Expecially in this place, no reploids or humans ever wandered about out here.  
However,the lizard was now resting peacefully, something he almost wished he could've done all his life.

The Reploid moved into the horizon, leaving the battered corpse behind.  
He didn't even realize he had stepped on something.

His cloak covered his lips, and revealed only his crimson red eyes. He had purple markings that streaked down his face like tears, his eyes were darkly outlined.  
The appearence gave off a gothic impression, and he had the personality to match. He was a cold, heartless soul. A one-goal oriented thinker.  
He was made to be a strong warrior type reploid, as if his creator had tryed simulating a "god"  
But heck, he didn't ask to be made like that.

Although he was made to be a god he lived up to the title matter-of-fact. The people he terrified, had given him a title. Something he was worthy of.  
"The god of Destruction."

Sometimes, he was ashamed of himself.  
Ashamed of everything from his looks, appearence, and mind.

His first job when he was made was to destroy a certain someone, by the name of RockMan. But never succeeded, even though he had tried, his master only gave him trouble for it. Time and time again, had he tried to prove his might to his creator.  
He was just doing what " master " wanted him to do.

Humans, he didn't give a darn for them. Reploids on the other hand, were superiour beings, exceeding anything a human could do. It would be best if all humans were dead, he would think to himself. "They only get in the way."

His master, was displeased with this god-like reploid. And proceeded to make a replacement. That replacement, was Zero. A reploid supposedly stronger then him.

He had long, blond hair, red and white armor at the time. A helmet with a turqoiuse, tringular crystal on the tip, and four, red horns stuck out from the back of his helmet, two on each side. His chestplate had two green bulbs which stuck out from his chest. They actually were used as cooling vents.

The black reploid was furious that his master wanted to replace him with this other girly reploid. And he began to seek revenge.

Their master had planted a virus into Zero, the "Maverick Virus". It made him a crazy, bloodthirsty killer. Only his master could control him, but that didn't last long. Zero's free will was locked up inside of the Maverick Virus, letting the virus take control, and as the it grew stronger, Zero grew with more and more hatred. Eventually, that would be the death of his master, Dr. Wily.

After Wily's death, the god of Destruction began to seek revenge. But even for him, it was useless, Zero was so strong that he could barley escape with his life, so, he put himself into hibernation. He was to gain newfound power, and let is systems recharge from the many fights he had. So, the dark, almost gothic reploid, put himself to his sleep, for over hundreds of countless years.

Zero, meanwhile wreaked destruction upon anywhere he walked. He would eventually lose that virus, to another reploid, who was fighting for the sake of the lives of humans, and as for revenge for the ones Zero had killed. His name was Sigma. But, when Sigma fought the bloodthirsty killer, the virus left Zero, and made its way into Sigma, making him go crazy, doing the opposite of what he had meant to do, Sigma became the killer now. Zero, without the virus, had no memory of what he had done, but when he learnt of his past, he would fight against Sigma's rebellion. He swore he would protect any innoccent Reploids and Humans. He would destroy Sigma, time and time again, with the help of another reploid,X.

But, this was now in the past...

The dark reploid who was awakened after hundreds of years of slumber continued to stagger through the endless vast plain of sand. He wondered what has chaged over the years.. "What has become of us Reploids? What new technology is there in this new world?" His thoughts were weak as he sensed a strong force coming from somewhere. A force more powerfull then him perhaps, one even stronger then his brother, Zero. "If my brother is even still alive." He thought. Even if he was robotic, he wouldn't survive long out in the desert. He had to find refuge, food, all those things that hindered a Reploids superior existence to humans. The only thing that would make him stand out from this new world was his power. Sureley nothing could have become more powerfull then him. He was after all, the "god of Destruction"...

Forte...

As he dissapeared into the distance, so did the storm that followed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( The lizard can be any type you want it to be. Just as long as it's small... )

Well, whattya think? R&R PLEASE! NO FLAMING.  
Also, this is just a prolouge... And only introduces the style, and the main character.  
The first chapter will be up soon, as I have alot of time to work on things like this.  
(I'm homeschooled)  
And don't worry, the next chapter focuses on introducing the MMZ characters, a plot.  
AND A NEW CHARACTER I HAVE COME UP WITH. I can't say more then " her " name... Amythese...

Please give me ideas for this story in your reviews.. I'm thinking of making.  
FortexCiel. Is that ok?

Sorry if this prolouge wasn't long enough... I just wanted to post this soon.  
I might update this prolouge..

BIG EDIT! Feb 7, 2007!  
Hello all! Sorry for the HUUUUUGGGEE wait for the next chapter, I have gotten a review and even been nagged by my friend to continue this Fanfiction. I originally lost interest in continuing this becuase I never finished Zero4. I have now, but it's kinda been awhile... oo'''

I've thought about this for QUITE some time! And have come up with new ideas for it, I even made a whole new chapter changing this entire book into the EXE series format. But I scrapped that... I'm gonna continue with this and make it work! I've changed a few things in the prolouge, so read it again as to not miss anything!!! The more good reviews and motivation I get, the more you can be sure I'll continue on. One of those last reviews I got sparked my interest in doing this again. Thank you.

I'll do my best, and may this one day be one of the best Fanfictions yet! 


	2. Chapter 1

And now for the EXTREMLEY long awaited Chapter 1 of Resurrection! The prolouge was edited a bit, and the ending of it changed, so go read it if you haven't checked it yet!

This is still sort of in "beta" stage, I've been adding to it and refining it since yesterday. So some things may be ou of place, I've done my best to make everything as clear as possible. If you have suggestions, or something to add in to make this story better, or ideas for future chapters, contact me at bassexe(underscore goes here)fortexe(AT symbol goes here)yahoo.ca , and include "Resurrection" in the title.

Thanks.

CHAPTER 1 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KHHHHHHCCCKK" The static echoed through Ciel's mind. Word had passed that Zero had died in the explosion of Ragnarok That was to be expected on this dangerous mission. In fact, Ciel and Jaune were the only one's left in the Repliforce's caravan. Everyone else was attending a funeral of sorts for there hero.  
The only thought in Ciel's mind was if Zero was safe. He did, after all, destroy Ragnarok. If he was alive, she didn't know, but she couldn't ask him with this lost connection on her COM channel. She doubted Zero was dead. She was the only one who still had hope.  
A voice spoke up from behind her. Jaune sat in the operater's seat of the command room. Well escalated above Ciel. "Ragnarok has been succesfully destroyed. It's energy readings are offline." Jaune commmented. "What about Zero's energy status?" Silence fell between the two women. "His status... Isn't on screen." Jaune was asked this question quite a few times. Ciel was almost in some sort of trance, asking the same thing over and over again.  
He was gone. It could only be expected after Ragnaroks explosion. "Scan for him." Ciel asked sorrowfully. " Ciel, there's no point. Ragnarok exploded, if Zero's status is gone-" "Scan! Please! He has to be alive!" Ciel butt in. "Scanning..." She waited hesitantley.  
Zero couldn't die. He had died so many times in his past, and in the legends, but he always made a miraculous comeback.  
"No readings found." Jaune said, with a twist of pain hidden in her voice. "Scan again." Ciel whispered.  
Jaune let out a long sigh. Although she silentley mourned over Zero's death, she was getting annoyed at Ciel's constant nagging to scan. She had to obey her orders, Ciel was the leader of Repliforce. "Calibrating system... Re-scanning now"  
Ciel prayed Zero was alive, he had to be. He couldn't leave her. "No energy readings found. Just dust and echoes." Ciel was silent, oddly silent.  
After a while with no answer, Jaune looked for where Ciel was, but only caught a glimpse of the Command room door being shut. She finally decided to leave, maybe to go to the funeral. "Finally." Jaune thought.  
She lifted her visor revealing her Ice-blue eyes. "She's attached to him... But he can't be alive after something like this." She thought.  
She continued scanning for various readings around the crator made by Ragnaroks deep explosion. Since all of the Repliforce had gone towards Niege's camp, to have a proper funeral for there hero, Jaune had to stay behind and await for any incomming transmissions, and search for any life that may have survived Ragnarok.  
Then the door creaked open. "Ciel? Back already?" Jaune asked, slowly looking at the door. Nothing moved. "Odd.." She stated aloud.  
She turned to the many hovering, holographic monitors, thinking of what she should do next. She was being carefull to pay attention to the open door for any sound, or movement.  
She heard a boot thump. Her hair flew back as she whipped her head towards the door, which was now wide open. "Ciel?" Jaune said, this time, her voice trembling with fear.  
The monitors flicked off, and the lights with it.  
She now wanted to hide somewhere, she just didnt know where.  
The command room was pretty wide open, leaving little, if no place to hide.. "Who's... T-There"  
More footsteps echoed through the command room. The steps clanked hard against the old metal floor in the Command Room. Jaune felt a figure above her, followed by a whispy, female voice. "Don't worry about nothing hon'. I won't hurt you much, I just need you to cooperate and give me some particular information off those computers..." Jaune trembled, "Who-who are you? And what kind of information do you need?" Jaune said. She wanted to alert someone, but everyone was out at the funeral.  
Jaune was a wimp, she re-called the times when she was a younger Reploid. The other kids would make fun of her fragile mind. Scaring her and constantly making them her "puppet" for there fun little games. But now wasn't the time to think about these things.  
"Hey! You! Don't go into space on me!?" The figure said.  
Jaune felt something against her head. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could almost see it. "An arm cannon? Is that what that thing it? Those are really out-dated!" Jaune thought.  
"I need you to give me as much information as possible on this 'Zero'" Her dark voice etched into Jaune's mind. "I need to know everything you know, his past, his missions, his status." "Zero's dead!" Jaune barked. "I know that! That's why I need this information!" Her voiced seemed to echo in the command room. "W-well maybe I could do that... If you could, uhm.. Take that gun off"  
Jaune wanted to scratch her head, the gun was making quite some itch.  
The woman lifted the arm cannon off. It was envoloped by a bright white flash, and it returned to her normal hand.  
She looked around on the desk, eerily looking for something . She looked at the pile of CDs Jaune had stacked neatly on the desks left side. They're reflections almost seemed to scream out to her. She snatched one, checking it's underside for any burn marks.  
She did this freakishly quick too, making her seem more robotic then she was. "Use this disc. Back up all the information you can fit on it"  
Jaune sluggishly got up and resumed sitting down on her operater's chair.  
The power was shut off though, so she would have to re-boot the dusty old computer. "The uhm... The power is-" The dark figure cut her out, "-back on" as she said so, the lights came back on. The holographic monitor flickered to life.  
"How did she do that so quick?" Jaune thought.  
She wanted to call for help, stop this person from taking information on Zero. If she did, would this person kill her? She wasn't hesitant about the arm cannon.  
Jaune began checking for the needed information on her computer. Finally, she found what she wanted.  
The computers top drive opened, and she inserted the shiny disc. She opened a new window and began dragging files to be copied onto the disc.  
A small bar in the window quickly filled as the files were copied. Then a beep sounded, and the drive re-opened. Jaune pressed a button and put the disc back in. "What are you doing?" The dark woman asked, "Isn't it done"  
"I er.. Think I forgot some stuff, I'll quickly re-burn it"  
She had to stall until someone came back, or atleast that's what she hoped. Since everyone was at the funeral, there was little chance. But still hope.  
"Screw this." The figure cursed, putting her hand on Jaune's shoulder.  
The sparks of energy from her hand illuminated the room into a deep purple, drowning the lights out, and jumping around like lightning bolts from Jaune's shoulder. Then it faded. As she lifted her hand, Jaune collapsed to the floor. Perhaps unconcious, as she didn't move or get back up.  
So much for stalling her until someone got back.  
But what this odd Reploid didn't know, was that Jaune wasn't dumb enough to just burn the files to a CD, and compliently hand them over.  
Attached to the information on the disc was a tracking worm, once installed on a computer, or put into the Reploid's memory banks, they'd be able to find where this person was.

Forte had been traveling for quite some time now.  
As he walked in the vast, seemingly endless desert, he could almost make out something in the distance. It looked like a rather large hole in the ground.  
The smell of molten metal and death eerily filled his nostrils. He tried not to gag at the smell, but for someone even as used to death as him, the stench made him turn violently around. "Errg! Jeeze! What is that!?" He cupped his mouth and nose with his left hand, the black armor around his arm skimmed across his bare flesh on his chin as he did so, burning him to some extent. His dark, ebony armor had soaked up alot of heat in this roasting desert, and although he could bear the sweat, his skin was vulnerable to the outside of his smoldering armor.  
Forte turned towards the smell. Up ahead some ways, lay a tremendous crater. "How did that get there, and why all the way out here?... Wherever here is..." He thought.  
Forte looked around, it was quite wide, so it would be faster to go down into the crater and up the other side, so he continued to walk closer.  
As the smell got stronger he continued to squeeze his hand on his face harder, making the dark Reploid barley able to breath. He had to loosen his hand and bare the smell, he took tiny breaths, avoiding the stench like the plauge.  
Finally, he now stood at the edge of the crater. It was steep, he wouldn't be able to walk down it. If he tried, he'd probably tumble and fall if he wasn't carefull.  
Bits of metal lay at the bottom, scattered about.  
Reploid parts had made a miniature marker for each of there graves. He wanted to take a closer look, and as he thought of a way down, he remembered something.  
He had the ability to fly. Although he prefered the term "levitate" or "hover". After all those years of sleep, he wondered if he even could fly?  
He tried thinking of how he used to do it. But after all those years of hibernation, his memory had started to fade too. He thought of flying, and almost immediatley, he began to float. Suprised by this odd sensation, he broke out of the air and tumbled down on the ground, inches away from the edge of the steep crater. His cloak had flapped voilently on his fall. "Shouldn't try that again.." He thought to himself. Flying was out of the question. He wasn't used to it anymore, and it would take some time to master it. If he tried it now, it could result in gooey splat at the bottom of the huge, dusty crater.  
He cautiously knelt down at the edge, his hands hovering just above the sand covered surface, and his legs streched over the edge. He began to slide. Wasn't as hard as he thought, although the dust that was being flung up was becoming a problem.  
Forte was okay at maintaning his balance. The dark reploid began to speed up inch by inch.  
His light brown cloak getting a few new tears in it as it snagged on some sharp, gritty rocks.  
Forte's hands dug into the dirt every so often, to try and keep him from going too fast.  
He hit bottom, almost tumbling head over heels. The dust from his landing now made it hard to see. He pawed at it, trying to move it out of the way so could see the other side of the crater. It wasn't as steep as this side was. He would easily be able to climb up it and carry on.  
As the so called god of Destruction walked around, he picked up the various reploid parts, fumbling around with them and paying carefull attention to what detail there was, most of them were burnt, while others had salvaged some of there color. He came across the occasional, intact helmet. One of the more sturdy pieces to these new world reploids? They looked nothing like his with there flat, undetailed purple and grey armor. He sighed, thinking there's probably nothing worth looking at in this junk heep. A short rumble made him clench his stomach, he was hungry. After all those years of hibernation, his systems had started to drop tremendously. He needed a place to stay, and fast. Although with this infinite, lifeless desert, he wondered if there was any shelter around.  
Then something in the crater caught his attention. Something that made his memory spark. He walked towards this object. Half buried in the sand, lay a very familiar helmet. It looked alot like his brother's old one. It's red horns protruded from the front, and out the back. Making a long "v" shape. A dim, shattered energy crystal shone a faint blue. Long white spikes extended from the sides of the helmet, and out the back. The rest, or base of the helmet, was a deep purple. The inside had what seemed to be speakers, around where the ears should be. Even a small microphone rested just at the inside tip of the bottom part of the helmet. The various cracks in the helmet riddled it with mysteries. Were they from the explosion? Or could some of them have come from a battle. The helmet almost seemed to whisper to him. The more he looked at it, the more he thought of his brother.  
Rubble fell to the ground behind him. Did something still live? He turned around.  
This strange new figure sported long, although dusty, blonde hair.  
"I see you found my helmet." This figure said as he brushed the durt off him. Then realized who this actually was.  
It was his brother, Zero.

Ciel slowly walked past Niege's encampent, heading back for her caravan.  
The lush greenery around her swayed back and forth with the calming breeze.  
Her hair swaying like a flag. The dark of night had began to fall upon this wonderous forest. She walked past numerous tents, humans huddling around fire pits, attempting to stay warm in the cool weather. All of them had heard the news of Zero's supposed death. Pretty much all of the Repliforce was there too, some were staring at the sky, still mourning over there hero's fate. He had saved them all from total destruction, and could very well have started a new hope. A hope for peace in this war riddled world.  
Niege, the leader of this camp, was leaning against a miniature water tower, about 30 feet or so high. She thought of Zero's death, how he had gave his legendary life for there own existence.  
Niege glanced at Ciel as she lumbered through. Ciel's head dangled towards the grass. Did she love him? She had taken his death alot worse then the others, while the others had given a funeral for Zero, she ran past them and had gone towards the cliff edge. It's scenery was nice, sure, but why would she choose to mourn over there? Did she just want to avoid crying infront of the others? She was the leader of the Repliforce, after all.  
Niege's hand brushed through the front of her frilly, orange hair, moving it out of her eyes.  
She took a step towards Ciel, putting her hand on the Ciel's shoulder.  
Ciel slowly shoved Niege's hand off, not paying attention to who did so. "I need to be alone." Ciel's voice calmly said. Her voice didn't sound at all sad, but her outward emotions proved otherwise.  
Niege, taking a step back, watched as Ciel continued onward. She needed her time alone for this moment, and she respected that, especially since Ciel had provided them with the materials and food needed for the camp's survival.  
The lush greenery began to fade, and then suddenly came to a halt.  
Sand covered the ground for what seemed to be hundreds of miles away. It was a very odd change, as the grass just suddenley began to fade into sand. It was almost a sort of line, seperating the camp from where Ciel had parked the Repliforce's caravan.  
As she walked towards the door for her bunk, she noticed that the command room door was left open. Ciel wiped a tear which was dribbling down her face. She took a couple steps closer to investigate. Odd, I thought I closed the door on my way out... Wouldn't Jaune have noticed and shut it? Then something totally unexpected happened.  
A dark, female figure hopped off the platform of the door. Holding a disc in her hands. She was cloaked, hiding most of her features.  
Her helmet would be easy to recognize again, it's long white fins stretched down her back, and the pink energy crystal on the front of her helmet shone a bright pink. Also, her long, purple hair was atleast to her knees.  
Ciel stood in suprise, wondering where this mysterious person came from, but even more so, was her curiousity as to what was on that disc.  
Ciel was a computer nut, so she couldn't help but wonder.  
The figure looked sharply at Ciel, noticing her for the first time.  
The cloaked woman mumbled something, Ciel couldn't make out much of the words, but she seemed to be cursing at herself. It turned away, running into the vast beyond. Ciel wanted to yell "Wait!" or "Who are you?" But she was afraid she'd choke on her tears.  
Then, as quickly as the mystery person had appeared, she was gone. But there was nowhere to hide in the desert, was there? The strange helmet gave away the fact that she was Reploid, so she may have teleported away. "What was she doing!?" Ciel's mind screamed to her.

Ciel bursted through the Command Room, it's door shutting with a loud, "THUD.  
Under the operator's chair lay Jaune, her blonde hair covered her face, which lay face down on the command room's not-so-shiny metal floor. "Jaune! Are you okay?" Ciel choked back a few sobs.  
Ok, so Zero died. That didn't help, now someone just burst into the Command Room and did who knows what.  
"Jaune!" Ciel shrieked. Jaune was unconcious, or so she guessed. Ciel had made her way to the top of the ever so short flight of stairs where the operator's chair and computer overlooked the room.  
She noticed that the computer's screen was left on on a burning sequence. The text, "File burn complete, CD ejected." wavered across the programs interface. "Jaune burnt a disc? But what could have been copied onto it?" Ciel thought. The burn list on the right side of the programs window said, "Recorded history of Zero.txt, Zeromissionlogs.dll, History of Zero's status.txt..." And other various files and logs with the Zero's name in them. Why would someone want such information?  
Ciel was more then confused. She desperatley hurried on trying to get Jaune to come to. "Jaune! Wake up! C'mon!" She yelled.  
With everyone out at the camp, no one was around to hear any of the commotion. A perfect oppurtunity for that mysterious person to strike, but how would they know this? Were they being watched? Or could it be someone somebody here knew? All these thoughts rushed through Ciel's mind like an old locomotive.  
If this was a new enemy, who would be around to fight?  
"If only Zero was here..." Ciel thought, choking back her continous sobs.

End of Chapter 1 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been ALONG time since I started working on Resurrection, but now I'm really pumped up about it! What's gonna happen next?

If you notice any spelling mistakes, let me know! AND, if you want to see more chapters, REVIEW THIS! Seriously, as long as I know people are actually reading this, (And of course liking it!) Then I'll pump out more chapters every week or two!

Also, please feel free to e-mail me suggestions, or ideas for the story too at, bassexefortexeyahoo.ca (Don't ask about the name, and yes, it's .ca! Not .com!) And like I said before, iclude "Resurrection" in the subject title or it may be deleted as spam!  
And of course, don't flame! But I will accept CONSTRUCTIVE critisicm!

Thank you. ; 


	3. Chapter 2 All your Forte

Alright peeples! Resurrection Chapter 3 is up! Please start submitting reviews so I know what you all think of this book! It keeps me motivated to know people want me to carry on. If there's something you DON'T like, then tell me what you think should go in it's place in a review. I'll change the chapter to make it better! ; 

Also, forgive me for making Forte seem like a fool in this chapter, he was in the desert too long, believe in me.

( OH LOL! SOMETHING SYMBOLIC FOR ABOVE! CAN YOU FIND IT? IT'S WHAT INSPIRED ME TO MAKE THIS! )  
Version history.

Feb something Started this chapter. March 8 Added the part after the "I need a shower"  
March 13 Added a single sentence... And this version history of March 13th

March 17 . Fixed mistakes, hosted on Fanfiction.

Resurrection chapter 3 : All your Forte.  
------------------------------------------------------------

Forte grumbled in a harsh tone. "Zero? You live?" His voice wasn't very excited for the fact his brother was alive.The dust from the various parts of Ragnarok skittered around their feet in the new breeze that has made it's way to this gaping crater. "You know me? Am I that popular?" Zero said. He wondered if this Reploid knew of Ragnarok.  
"Yes, of course. You've forgotten me after all these years? Useless!" Forte quipped.  
He gave Zero's cracked helmet a slight underhand toss towards him since his brother was only a few feet away. Zero caught it with both hands. He began inspecting it, sticking a finger inside to wipe out the dust around the speakers and microphone.  
"You've changed alot." The gothic based reploid said in his hoarse voice. Zero slipped his helmet on, although with a few holes in it, his hair stuck out on a few ends. "Changed? Am I that different without my helmet?" Zero asked innocently, not recalling his old features from over a 100 years ago. "Do you even remember your past? I detect no trace of the maverick virus in you, how long have you forgotten?" Forte didn't know Zero had worked with the Maverick Hunters, he slept through all those events, so to him, the Maverick Virus is the only thing Forte could think of to say to Zero about his past.  
Maverick Virus. Old, forgotten memories came faintly back to Zero. He couldn't quite make them out. "I've heard that somewhere before..." Zero looked dazed.  
"What, don't you remember anything? Dr. Wily, Maverick Virus, or even me? C'mon! You couldn't have forgotten all that over the years! How long has it been since you haven't been able to remember stuff!?" Forte yelled anxiously.  
The dust blowing around them crept into his mouth, Forte instinctively spat it out.  
"I.. I was in hibernation for 100 years.. I woke up with hibernation sickness, so I can't remember much..." Zero scratched his head, looking more like a dumb monkey then anything else at the moment.  
Forte let out a long "Arrrgh!" and cursed loudly. This was fustrating. "I'd kill you right here and now for overpowering me in the past when we were with Wily! But...But.." Forte stomped the ground like a fustrated child. His fangs caught Zero's attention a little bit, making Zero pull back a little from the odd sight. "It's no use if you can't even remember me! It's just not the same..." Forte drooped down, he wanted revenge, but what point is there if his opponent doesn't even know why? Kinda takes all the fun out of it, making it more like hard work then relieving his stress.  
Zero looked quite surprise, but who wouldn't? Here's some odd, evil-looking Reploid making a fool of himself! Had he gone crazy? Was he wandering in this desert for long?  
Forte sighed.  
"Are you feeling okay?" Zero asked, grabbing his Z-saber at the same time in case this crazy person decided to attack.  
"HELL NO!" Forte yelled. "You don't even know I'm your brother, right? Well here ya go. Our creator made YOU to replace ME. I was so high and mighty for so long, I was so close to destroying a particular someone I hated and kept losing to for 8 years, and you come along and ruin it for me with your godly power! And you don't just take HIM down, you take down the whole damned city"  
Zero blinked. That was alot to take in.  
"And yes, I've been out here for some time, I'm starving! And I'm sure I'm making a fool of myself, that should answer what I know your thinking!" Forte ripped off his helmet, throwing it into the sand with a madman look on his face.  
His deep, purple hair dangled over his eyes, drinking in the sunlight for not being exposed to the outer world for so long. It wasn't too long, but still longer then a man's usual hairstyle. Of course, it was nothing compared to Zero's blonde ponytail.  
"Oh god!" Forte yelled, running his fingers through his dirty hair. "I need a shower too!"

Ciel knelt next to Juane. Her left hand supporting Juane's head. Her hair nearly covered Juane's face, she kept brushing it away as she kept urging Juane to awake.  
"Juane... C'mon... Wake up!" Ciel said as she choked back a few sobs. Juane seemed to be dead out of it. No hope in waking her up by simply yelling at her. Ciel thought of running back to Niege's camp and get a medic. Perhaps that would be the best thing to do in this given situation. But what if that wierd person came back while she was away? It seemed as though the cloaked woman got what she wanted. Or atleast, that's what Ciel thought. Getting a medic is probably the best course of action anyway.  
Although Ciel was acquainted with some of the humans at Neige's camp. She didn't know the medics. Usually, everyone was too busy to chat whenever Ciel or Zero were there, discussing things with Niege most of the time.  
"To heck with it." Ciel thought. She gently laid Juane's head back down, rising up to go walk to the camp.

"So uh... You're my brother?" Zero said, with an odd, unsure tone to his voice.Forte sighed, "Yes, I am." He felt kinda embarrassed for making a fool of himself. "I, er... Sorry for flipping out. I've been out here too long." He exclaimed.  
He put his hand over face, wiping off some of the sweat that the heated desert gave him.  
The desert had a bad affect on him, he was sure to go crazy sometime soon. Although he kind of just did go crazy, in a way.  
"There must be some way to get your past memory back..." He said sadly.  
"What? So you can take out your revenge?" The sarcastic words bore into Forte.  
He almost just wanted his brother to be, well, a brother. In fact, he wasn't even sure if Forte believed him about the whole thing. Zero was probably thinking he was just some crazed Reploid, blabbling on about odd, random things for no good reason.  
That was what Forte needed. A reason. A reason to get his brother back, a reason to exist in this pointless place. "I could just start new.." He thought. If Zero didn't remember anything, then maybe he could become his brother again.  
Of course, if Zero actually believed him.  
Zero started to walk off, heading for some odd direction.  
Did he know where he was going? Perhaps he knew were to find some shelter, some food.  
"Aah! Wait! Wait a second!" Forte yelled.  
"Do you know your way around here? Any.. Shelter or anything?" He asked.  
Zero stopped.  
"..." He was just silent, giving a cold stare back at Forte.  
"Yup." Thought Forte. "He thinks I'm nuts. I blew it"  
Then Zero spoke up, "You want somewhere to stay? I don't know if I want some Reploid who thinks he's my brother staying where I live. Especially if he wants to kill me, and along with the fact you think I destroyed a whole city? I'm not THAT powerful"  
Forte fell silent. Fat chance he'd get to find somewhere to live now.  
Zero thought for a moment. He put his hand to his chin and all. What was he thinking? Forte glanced at him, cocking his head to the side ever so slightly.  
"Who.. Who was that person you said you were trying to defeat? That one that I supposedly killed." Zero asked. He was actually questioning that for awhile.  
Forte was surprised at this, last thing he'd expected Zero to say at the given moment. Totally random.  
"His name was Rockman." Forte said, "I can't remember all the details.. Except that I was programmed to destroy him"  
"Did Wily create me to destroy someone?" Zero asked, as if the memories were flooding back into his mind.  
"Yes.. I think he made you not only to replace me... But there was someone else he wanted you to rival"  
Forte fell into thought now, trying to recall the name.  
"X. His name was X"  
Zero stood still for several moments. X. How could Forte know X? "That's all I need to know for now." Said Zero. "Follow me."

----------------------------------------------------

THE BELOW IS WRITTEN WHEN I'M GOIN' PURE NUTS FROM LACK OF SLEEP.  
BLAME FINAL FANTASY III DS FOR THE DELAY.  
OH, AND DRAGONS IN OUR MIDST BOOKS SERIES. THAT REALLY DELAYED ALOT OF THIS. BUT DANG. IT'S THE BEST BOOK SERIES I'VE EVER READ.  
Anyhoo. I must say, forgive me for the short chapter. I would add more, but I felt I should put this up before some of you start to think I dropped this again. I swear, I'm gonna do my best to finish this Finalfantasy... I mean... Fanfiction... I bet around 15-20 lvl ups...chapters... or so until I start thinking of making an ending.  
Darn that flippin' Arc. DARN HIM. I SWEAR. HE MAKES THE UGLIEST DARK KNIGHT EVER..Refia Heart


	4. Chapter 3 Little brothers

Here it is.  
Chapter 3. 

March 20th. Started chapter.

March 22nd. Added more of the first part.

April... 6th, I believe. Added the final part of this chapter.  
April 10th. Finished chapter.

Niege rested up against her caravan, her arms crossed. Her bright orange hair draped over her face, hiding her expression.She was exhausted. Wondering if this sad day would end? They didn't really know if Zero was dead. They just assumed. They couldn't contact him, and he had gained more of a "Missing in Action" title. But since everything around him exploded, a large scale explosion more like a nuke in fact, how could he have survived? Zero was more of a hero, and hero's don't die. Especially a legendary hero!  
"Medic!" Someone called.  
Niege perked her head up, looking in the direction of the sound. Was that Ciel?  
Ciel ran up beside Niege, her hair flailing around violentley as she did so. When she finally got there, she lowered her head down to catch a breath. "Niege... Someone entered the Command Room and hurt Jaune, she needs a doctor!" Ciel said, her voice quivering.  
Niege looked quite surprised. Unexpected, really, for something like this to happen the day Zero dies. Niege then said, "I'll run and grab our medics!" As she started to run off, Ciel exclaimed, "I'll go back to Jaune! I don't know how bad it is, but she's unconcious!" Ciel then ran off, back to the Command Room. The memories of the person jumping out of the caravan, holding a disc came back to her. Her features hidden by her cloak. Where was she? What did she want? What was the CD for?  
Ciel shook her head and sighed. If they can get Jaune back up, maybe she could get those questions answered.

Niege sprinted through the camp, drawing the attention of the people wandering around in the darkness. Some would ask, "Is something wrong?" As she ran by, but she didn't answer. Niege scanned the numbers painted on each tent, one of which would signify the doctor's quarters. "21...21... Gotta find 21." Niege thought.Those we're the numbers that hung above the tent she was looking for.  
"There it is!" She mumbled aloud. She opened the flap above the door.  
The medic spun around, nearly smashing a flask of liquid across his desk.  
The room looked like something from more of a mad scientist's lab then a doctor's place. Although there was a couple of hospital beds there, but that was about the only thing that resembled any medical type equipment. Everything else was foreign objects. Bottles and boxes stacked up in bookshelf after bookshelf across the wall of the tent. Books too, of course. Niege almost wondered where the doctor slept, she didn't survey everyone as they carried there furniture to the tents when they set up camp.  
"Niege? What do you need at a time like this?" He asked.  
"Help, that's what. One of Ciel's Command operators has been knocked unconcious by a stranger"  
The doctor stared for a moment, collecting his thoughts.  
"Let me just grab my bag..." He hurriedly reached under his desk, fishing around for his bag of equipment.  
He pulled up the old white bag with a red cross on it.  
"Lead the way!" He stated confidently.

"So much has happened! So much!" Ciel thought. What if Jaune was severely injured and Ciel hadn't noticed? She didn't pay much attention to the rest of Jaune when she was there. But she didn't notice any blood. The sound of Ciel's feet stamping on the grass faded to the sound of stepping on sand.Ciel was now back at her Caravan, and as she hopped in, Niege was already coming up behind her with a medic following close behind. The doctor carried a white bag with a red cross on it, probably holding various equipment."Where is the patient?" The frazzled doctor asked, tired from running to the caravan.  
His feature's were definitely different from everyone else at Niege's camp. His white coat almost touched the floor. His glasses gave him that distinct, doctor type look, making Ciel feel alot safer.  
"In here!" Ciel yelled. Niege and the Medic hopped in, not quite knowing what to expect.  
As they walked up the short staircase, the doctor let out a, "Tsk tsk" at the sight of the unconcious blonde. He felt sorry to see someone such as her hurt and lying on the metal floor.  
He walked up and knelt beside her, obviously feeling for a heart beat first. Which there was. "Good sign." He thought.  
He pulled out an odd instrument of sorts, it's metalic shine glew in the dark room.  
No one turned on the lights, so this did help.  
In a way, the tool looked sort of like a gun, except the end was replaced with a suction cup. And the "scope" was more of a yellow circle that displayed various data.  
He rested it on her head, moving it around slowly. Numbers and waves appeared on the tool's data monitor.  
He glanced back and forth, checking the tool, and checking for any injuries.  
There was a bump on her head, not serious, but enough to make her knocked out.  
"There's something odd about the bump on her head." He said slowly.  
"Really? Well, if it's a bump, then that must be why she's knocked out! That burglar must have hit her!" Ciel exclaimed, almost yelling near the end.  
Upon closer inspection, this wound was more then a bump, it was discolored. A dark yellow-green color. It pulsed, and even gave a very faint glow. Something stunned her, whatever it was, it didn't cause a deep wound, but it wasn't from impact of an object.  
"She wasn't hit." The doctor said, "She was shot"  
Zero and Forte walked through the arid desert, both were silent for quite some time. Forte started to sweat, this wasn't really the place for black armor. Finally, he broke the silence.  
"So uh... Wherever we're going, is it possible to get some food somewhere? I'm starved." Forte clenched his stomach as he and his brother walked along the hot desert.  
Oh boy, cramps. Why did good old Wily have to give him the ability of having cramps? One of life's little mysteries.  
Zero glanced at Forte, he couldn't really believe this was his brother, but if he knew X, then could he be lying? X died along time ago, and was now only a cyber elf that only Zero and Ciel really knew about.  
"I know of a place." Zero continued, "But I don't know if I want my so called deranged brother making a mess of it"  
Forte was silent. He shouldn't have acted so crazy earlier.  
Forte's stomach growled slightly. Even though he was robot and couldn't die if he didn't have food, he'd still be very weak until he got something to munch on.  
"I'll make you a deal." Zero said, kicking at the dry sand in the hot, arid desert. His shiny, blonde hair swung about as he did so.  
"Oh? And just what would that be?" The black reploid tried to not sound excited.  
"You can get food over where I live, but you have to promise"  
"To what?" Forte said.  
"Shut up and listen!" Zero yelled.  
First, cramps. Now stinky breath from his yelling brother. Another of Wily's mysteries.  
"If you promise not to kill everyone there." Zero finished.  
"Everyone? And how many are there"  
"A few thousand"  
Forte cursed to himself silently.  
"Not. More like... 130 people." Zero pointed out, holding his finger in the air.  
"That's still one crapload of a lot." Said the ebony reploid.  
"They're humans too"  
"I'd rather soak in camel dung out here." Forte said comically, but he was actually rather serious. He would much rather avoid humans all together.  
"Take it, or leave it bro." Zero exclaimed as his blonde hair wafted around as he walked. The sun reflected off of his hair too, which just made him stand out all the more.  
"Darn, fine. I'll take it." Forte said, clenching his fist into a tight ball. He opened his hand and let a little sand fall out. Watching it as it seemed to float down to the sticky and hot surface below.  
"Good, you can survive there, just act normally and I'm sure they'll let you stay"  
Forte sighed, this wasn't quite working out as he hoped.  
"You'll be on your own, I'm going to stay out here a bit more, mend my wounds." Zero stopped walking.  
He looked off into the distance, as if he spotted a suspicous looking place and wanted to check it out.  
"Also, try not mention I'm alive, I don't want them to come out and look for me. I'm sure they think I'm dead"  
"Dead?" Forte asked, tilting his head.  
"You saw that crater. I was part of what caused it." Zero replied.  
"Ah." Forte mumbled. His brother must have caused a pretty big explosion to have made a crater out here.  
"Anyways, you'll want to head over there, find a Caravan of sorts." Zero pointed into the distance, "It's parked pretty close to a lush Forest, there should be campers scattered around too." Where he pointed into the distance, a little green blot could be seen almost over the horizon. Forte could barley make it out, but judging from it's color, it had to be the forest his brother was talking about.  
"Anyways, you should go on ahead without me now, I'll be back soon enough." Zero was hesitant about actually letting Forte out there, but something told him his little brother wouldn't hurt anyone. A voice inside his head, he could have swore it was X.  
"Right then, well I'm off." Forte said, he didn't bother to turn around and wave at Zero, he just kept walking, still clenching his stomach.

-------------------

HEYA! It's short again.  
I know. I know.  
I beat Final Fantasy III DS, in fact, I STARTED A NEW FILE ALREADY! Right after I beat the Final Boss!... Oh, and I got Custom Robo Arena DS! SO awesome!

Also, I went to th Dentist's/Doctor's place yesterday(April 5th) to get my teeth fixed. They took my seperators out, which they put in a couple weeks before, and put in a NICE FAT METAL BAR TO WIDEN MY UPPER JAW. (To help my bite, then I gotta get braces and teeth pulled in several months)

I'M LIVING ON MUSH!!! MUSH! I CAN'T EAT A DARNED THING WITHOUT IT GETTING STUCK IN THERE! AAGH! It creates a little pocket for food to get stuck! BAAARRGH! EVERYTHING TASTES LIKE METAL TOO! Did I mention it's hard to talk?  
I HATE IT.  
I HATE IT.I HATE IT SOME MORE.

Cries

Ok, ok, I'll stop. Atleast with all this free time, I can hopefully write some more...

Starts typing, then looks at DSStops typingTurns on Custom Robo DS

EDITS: Okay, I had a problem with the document manager, I got an "error" message about it not being able to upload my document. I looked ALL over the place, and learned that a review would fix the problem, so forgive me, but I reviewed my own chapter as ProblemFixerGuy... Aaaand... IT WORKED! It fixed teh prblem and the doc. manager is working for me now! WHoo!


	5. Chapter 4 redo! Much, much better!

To heck with the intro. I screwed up this chapter so much, the least I can do is go back and re-do it!! Since I'm doing a crossover now, I'm starting the first part of this chapter with a quick overview of what's going on in the other, "world". Also rewriting the rest. BE PREPARED FOR A MORE SERIOUS FANFIC!!! I won't make the same mistake again!

----

**Resurrection, Chapter 4:**

**"Ah! Lord of Terror vs the God of Destruction?"**

----

Notes:

For the Ah! My Goddess parts of the chapter, I'l be using the honorifcs each character uses towards another simply because I'm familiar with them.

-san

Used around those such as classmates, friends, and those in the same workplace.

-chan

Used to show endearment towards girls. Sometimes used for pets, or children.

-Onee-chan

Big Sister.

Nee-san

??? I'm not quite sure, but it seems to be a play, or shorter term on the word, "Onee-san".

-sama

Master, Lord.

-dono

Older variation of "sama". Not used often.

-kun

A play or "cute" word used sort of like a nickname between Girlfriend/Boyfriend. Or close friends.

-Senpai

Upper classman

-Sensei

Teacher.

** Somewhere in Japan. 13 hours ago**

"Ahh! Wonderful as always, Belldandy." Were the words that came out of Keichi Morisato's lips nearly every aroma-filled meal. He loved Belldandy's cooking, but of course, who could dislike a Goddess's meals? "I'm glad you like it, Keichi-san." Belldandy replied happily. On the opposite sides of the small, brown table, Urd and Skuld sat across from each other. "Really, it's getting tiring hearing the same thing from you all the time Keichi." Urd rolled her eyes as she mumbled in her speech. "Isn't there anything you dislike?" She grumbled. "Well... Her food is just so good... I can't help myself." Keichi turned towards Belldandy, "Changing the subject, how long has it been since we've been together, now?" Keichi asked, embarrassingly. Belldandy looked at him in surprise, did he forget? "Uhm... I think it's been around... Almost two years, correct?" Belldandy spoke in her usual, soft and delicate tone. "Two years with my Onee-chan! Keichi... You sure are lucky..." Skuld glared at Keichi. Enraged, she wanted to dismember him for taking Belldandy's attention away from her all this time.

"I'll never forget the wish I made." Keichi thought. And for a moment, his mind recalled the memories of his past... Nearly two and a half years ago, Keichi had made a phone call. A phone call he would never be able to forget.

"Hello. You've reached the Goddess Assistance agency! We'll be consulting you for your call in just a moment." Were the words he heard that day while trying to call his

senpais from the motor club, who had asked Keichi to look over their males only dorm and do various chores around the place. "Uh... I think I've dialed the wrong number..." He tried saying, but was interrupted by a "click" from the other side. "Odd... Goddess Assistance Agency?" He stated as he hung the phone back on it's receiver. He looked around him for a moment, his small dorm was barely enough to live in. A small, brown table was in the middle, a desk on the northern wall that had an old, red, black and white TV and VCR player. A mirror and sink literally just behind him on the south wall, and an odd glow emanating from it. Wait, an odd glow? That wasn't part of the mirror. He stared at it, the mirror glowed a faint blue. Slowly becoming brighter and brighter. "What the..." Keichi started saying in surprise, but halfway through, his sentence became a scream. A woman with long, light brown hair pushed her way through the other side of the mirror, with half her body sticking out. Her outfit was quite flashy, with blue and yellow patterns tracing the big coils of fabric that circled her shoulders. A white, silky gown underneath that was apparent from the open section of the front of her dress. Her face had odd tattoos, or markings on her soft, peachy skin. A thin, blue diamond symbol on her forehead, and blue triangles pointing towards her nose underneath her eyes. Silence drifted through the small room while this mysterious woman and Keichi's gaze met. Finally, the Goddess spoke up, "Hello!" She said. Keichi, eyes wide, stared at this beautiful woman in disbelief. "Er... uh.. H-hi..." Keichi stuttered. "Hm? Oh! I'm sorry, I should introduce myself!" She said as she pulled herself the rest of the way out of the mirror. Upon touching the ground, she continued. "I am Belldandy, a Goddess. First class, unlimited." She said happily. Her voice had a soft, whispering tone to it, one that could calm the souls of even the angriest human being. Keichi continued to stare at her. "I have come her to grant you one wish, it can be anything you please. More wealth then you could spend in a lifetime, or even the destruction of the entire planet. Although we usually don't grant wishes to people who might think of something like that." She states, holding up her finger with a smile that could melt a man's heart with enough love to heal the biggest emotional wounds possible. "A.. A wish!?" Keichi asked, surprised. "Yes. One wish. And only one." Belldandy continued to say, rather happily. Was this for real? How could someone come out of a mirror? Was she really a Goddess? No.. This must be some trick his senpais must of set-up. They knew he was extremely unlucky with woman! They must have set up a hole behind the mirror! But she came out of the glass, right? No, this wasn't making sense. Belldandy looked at Keichi like a confused puppy. "Not lucky with woman? What could possibly cause that?" She asked. Now Keichi was freaked out, did she just read his mind? Keichi stood up for a minute, he walked towards Belldandy and stood beside her. "See? I'm short." Which was actually very true, almost all the girls he knew were taller then him! "And this makes woman dislike you?" Belldandy asked. "What about these big, thick eyebrows? These wide eyes? Aren't I unattractive!?" Keichi questioned. He wasn't a very attractive person at all. Even his short, black hair made him look ugly. "Those are the features that make you unique." Belldandy replied. Could this be possible? A woman that could see through to Keichi's heart and find him attractive? Somebody that wouldn't mind being with him?

Yes, this was his chance! If his senpais were playing a trick on him, then she couldn't possibly grant this... This could end this silliness of the situation. "Well then..." Keichi began, "Oh! You've thought of a wish?" Belldandy asked. "I want..." Keichi paused. Was this a good idea? She could really be a Goddess. Belldandy did appear out of a mirror with an eerie, glowing light... "I want a Goddess like you to stay with me forever."

"Keichi. Hey, Keichi!" Urd yelled. She waved her hand in front of Keichi's face, trying to awaken him from his current daydreaming. "Gah!" Keichi finally snapped out of it, recalling the details of that day so long ago. His wish for a Goddess like Belldandy to stay with him forever. And it was granted! Although when his senpais returned, they through Keichi out for breaking the biggest rule of their dorm, "No females allowed." However, the new couple was able to find a place to stay. A temple left by a Buddhist priest. A large property, better then what Keichi could ever have hoped for. And to top it off, he's got a Goddess living with him! Although, over time, Urd and Skuld, Belldandy's sisters ended up being coming to Earth and getting stuck with him, too.

Urd, who's been trying to speed up Keichi and Belldandy's relationship, since Keichi is always to cowardly to make a move. And Skuld, who hates Keichi for always spending time with her precious sister she used to hang around.

"KEICHI!" Urd yelled again. "Geeze, you're already spacing out again!" She crossed her arms. Belldandy raised a hand to her mouth and tried to hide her quiet laughter. Skuld was just plain bored, and had left the room a minute ago. "Ahh! Sorry... Sorry.." Keichi whispered, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Urd was about to say something, but hardly got a word out when the phone interrupted what she was about to say. "I'll get it." Urd unexcitedly said. She slid back the paper door of the temple, and proceeded down the hardwood hallway to the ringing phone which lay atop a desk near the front door. The phone was on it's third ring by the time she got to it, and reached out her hand to pick it up. "Hello?"

Keichi leaned away from the table, looking towards the open door, as if trying to hear some of the conversation. He wasn't able to make out much. Just bits and pieces of what was being said. "Yes, this is her... Hm hmm... Eh? Recall? B-but... Yes... I.. What?" Urd sighed, "How long will that take?... Can't somebody else do it? Huhhh... I'll be there in a bit." Urd hung the phone up. She moped back towards the room where Keichi and Belldandy had eaten their lunch.

The paper door slid shut again as Urd entered the room she was in just a moment ago. She walked back to her spot and sat back down beside the table.

"So? Who was it, Nee-san?" Belldandy asked. Urd gloomingly glanced at Belldandy and Keichi for a moment, then proceeded to look at the floor. "God. He needs me to go back to Heaven for a mission of sorts. Something about keeping an eye on a dangerous person. Keichi seemed a little embarrassed at the fact that it was God who dialed his number. The first time God called, he thought, "What the heck is wrong with my phone!?", but it was starting to become a common event, what, with living with Goddesses and all. "But, Nee-san..." Belldandy started talking, in a disappointed voice. Much different then her usual, cheery tone. "Well, anyways, He needs me there as soon as possible, so I'll be gone for awhile." "How long?" Keichi asked. "I'm not sure..." Silence befell the three for awhile. Urd shot upwards, "I'll go say bye to Skuld and then I'll be on my way." Urd said, when Keichi and Belldandy tried replying, Urd had already left the room.

** Ragnarok Desert, near the Resistance Caravan**

Forte strolled throughout the desert, wandering roughly in the direction Zero told him to go. His thoughts once again reflected upon his past. He grunted quickly, "Why am I recalling these things? They aren't important to me anymore." Forte thought. His cloak, tattered and worn, was flailing along loosely behind him. He extended his hand outwards. A dark, violet glow grew around his left hand as he soaked up the energy from the various living things around him. The cactus' began to whither and shrivel up, small animals began to slow down and fall into a semi-hibernation. "Meh." Was all that escaped the goth reploid's mouth over the minute or so he spent gathering energy. When he was done, the glow began to fade and return once more inside of his palm. This would hopefully be enough living energy to give him the strength to keep going onwards towards the human camp. He thought for awhile. "What should I do when I get there? I can't waltz in... I'll have to worm my way into their camp. Gain their trust..." Forte was having second thoughts. "Even though I promised Zero I wouldn't harm them... If I can get what I need to re-energize myself... I could wipe them out, and destroy Zero for the beast he once was." Forte shook his head. "All that has changed. He's a real brother to me now... I can't betray him!" But Forte knew what he would have to do. His power came from others lives. Not enough living forms existed in this worthless, dry desert. He needed human blood. Human energy. He needed to harvest these things like he had done in the past. It was a craving. "GRAH!" He twisted around violently for a moment. What should he do? Follow Zero's commands and help these humans? Protect them? Or should he just continue on with his existence? Become a god like he once was? All these thoughts began to turn his mind into pudding. Pudding sounded good, actually, he was still starving.

** Ciel's Caravan **

The doctor was deep in thought, his hand to his chin as he examined Jaune's wound. He let out a slow, "Hmm." which made Ciel and Neige quite anxious to know what was going on. Ciel spoke up, "Uh, you said she was shot? It doesn't look like bullet wound, as gross as it is, but.." The doctor interrupted. "Maybe saying she was shot is too strong of a word. From what I can tell, it looks like she was hit by a... A stun gun, of sorts. Low level plasma, perhaps, I'm not sure." The doctor grabbed his medical bag which lay beside him. Searching through it's contents for a while until he came across what he needed, it resembled a toothpaste tube. He popped open the lid and applied it the glue-like substance to the wound on Jaune's head. "This should help it heal properly, and hopefully get rid of any pain when she wakes up." He stated. Ciel looked at the doctor, he resembled Cerveau by a little, but his hair was thicker and came down across his face more in the front. "Oh, I er.. I never go your name." Ciel asked, holding ehr hands in front of her chest like she always did. "My name? It's Edge." The doctor stated, still concentrating on his patient. Niege seemed as if she was trying to hold something in, putting her hand over her mouth. The doctor shot her a quick glare and Niege went back to leaning up against the wall as she quietly watched the two. "Well, there's not much more I can do for her here. If we could get Jaune back to the camp, it'll make things much easier." Edge slowly got up, "Neige?" He asked. Niege pushed her self away from th wall and crossed her arms. "Yes? What do you want?" She said, cocking her head to the side ever so slightly. "Could you run back to my tent and bring a stretcher? There should be some leaning against the wall on the left side from where you walk in." Edge said. Neige let out a heavy sigh. She didn't really feel like doing much besides laying around all day. As Neige walked out of the Caravan, closing the door behind her, Ciel looked her way and began to think. "Niege has changed alot in the past few days... She's not the strong, energetic leader she once was..." Edge looked at Ciel for a moment. He made sure Jaune was in a more comfortable position by setting her against the wall in a seated position. "I hope Niege hurries. I need to an analysis when I get back, it's possible it could be more serious then it looks.

Niege walked through the transition of sand and forest. She was in a half jog, half walking pace, unable to decide whether she should run faster or not. For a moment, she stopped to take in her surroundings. The lush forest became more beautiful everyday. It's trees whispering in a faint breeze, the bushes holding their fruit out for every living being to see. She turned around for a second. Was someone their? A dark shadow shuffled behind a tree. Someone was their. Niege gulped, taking a few steps closer to the tree which was to her left.

"That was close, did she see me?" The shadow thought to itself. Panting, although quietly, the figure put it's hand to it's breast. "She could cause trouble for us. I must make sure she does not get back to the caravan. I, Amythest cannot screw this up!" She thought to herself. Moonlight seemed to shift over in her direction, revealing her features more. Her eyes seemed to give off a faint, crimson glow. Her eyes seemed to form a streak across her face, with her delicate lips open and closing in a small oval as she tried to breath in more air. Her white and purple helmet helmet faintly shimmered in the blue light that the moon emitted across her face, making the pink crystal in the front of her hemet light up. She heard a rustle behind her, did that person decide to investigate? Was she seen? A hand touched her cloaked shoulder. Amythest froze quickly. "And you are...?" Neige asked. Amythest was silent. "Hey!" Niege spoke up, "Will you talk? I'm in a hurry." Niege yelled anxiously. A smirk crossed Amythest's face. Not good, not good at all. "My name," Amythest whipped around and put Niege in a choke hold, inhumanly quick. She continued, "will become known to you soon enough." She whispered in Niege's ear.

**Heaven 3 hours ago**

"So," Urd began. "You want me to watch some robot that has awakened from a deep slumber? This isn't making much sense." She finished. She stood in the middle of a huge balcony that jutted out into the middle of a wide, seemingly endless room. It's walls and floors sparkled with unknown patterns. "It should not need to make much sense to you, as of yet." A deep, rumbling voice stated, it's whereabouts unknown, but seemed to be coming from far across the room, high up on an even larger, more dazzling balcony. So high up, only the top of two thrones seemed to be visible. "You will travel to these coordinates." A stream of numbers, mostly in 0s and 1s ran across Urd's eyes. "These don't look familiar? Is this place even on Earth?" Urd asked, but received no answer. "Time is of the essence, this being could cause disaster upon his surroundings." The voice echoed for awhile in the large room. "How powerful is he?" Urd asked, hoping to receive an answer this time. "His power is, of yet, unknown. It may have weakened over the years he has been in hibernation." "So what should I do if he starts using his, er... Powers, whatever they are?" "Stop him at all costs." Was the answer that rang through Urd's ears. "If his power has indeed weakened over time to the point where he is not much of a threat, then leave him be. The beings of that place can certainly take care of him if he is not at full power." "Yes, Lord." Urd said. "Perhaps, if he does not show his strength anytime soon, test him." The voice commanded. "Test him? You mean, fight this person, right? What if I'm not strong enough?" Urd inquired, but, once again, no answer was given. "Now go. He could become a major threat at anytime." After hearing this, Urd turned around, walking out of the room through an exit in a wall, somewhere behind the balcony. Her light, almost grey hair seemed to blow around in the room, even though there was no breeze. Urd's darker skin seemed to glow in the light being emitted from all around the various rooms. Although she had grey hair, she was not old at all. Quite young, for being the Second Class Goddess she was.

** Ragnarok desert.**

Forte squinted ahead of him, he could barely make out the forest way into the distance, he'd been walking forever, and the forest just seemed to be getting smaller upon each gaze. How long would it be until he reached this caravan he was supposed to find? Or that camp these humans had set up? He had occasionally stopped every now and then to suck the life energy out of the small animals that made their way past him, but that energy was so little, it just made him crave the raw energy from humans so much more. He wanted to help them, these humans, have Zero as a brother like he once wanted. His brother that replaced him and destroyed his city. And yet, he wanted to destroy everything at the same time. He just couldn't make up his mind of what to do. Help? Or attack? These thoughts fought an endless battle in his mind, one army against the other, hellbent on becoming the victor. Forte stopped for a moment. He tried clearing his mind of such thoughts, he'd decide what to do when he got closer to his destination. He tried putting his hand to his head, but the heat that the desert gave his armor was too much to bear, even though it had already become night.

The desert seemed vast, endless. The sight of the horizon seemed to send one's mind into space. The cacti dotted their individual spots around the sand, and the small animals and the sounds of coyotes in the distance gave this place life. Urd set her feet on the ground, she had just entered in the coordinates she was given and arrived in this world in a bright flash of blue light. A circle of light slowly faded from where she made her entrance, it's patterns resembled the style of the Japanese language, but each word was foreign and unknown. Urd let out a long sigh, she didn't like doing much of anything. Her ideal way of spending her time was lying around at home watching TV and sleeping. "Should be somewhere 'round here." She mumbled. Wherever she was, it didn't seem like Earth. Or maybe, not the same Earth she was used to. She took a few steps around, but the sand hurt her bare feet. She was wearing her Goddess uniform, which, unfortunately, didn't even have shoes. Her outfit was much more revealing then most Goddess' outfits, it's purple and black zig zag patterns were rung around her shoulders in it's silky fabric, her chest was almost nearly revealed, the fabric which came down from the edge of her shoulders went straight down her breast like an unzipped shirt, hanging off her waist like a curtain. Her tanned skin made her harder to see in the dark, only the slight reflection the moonlight caused off of her hair was what made her noticeable. Her dark, green eyes were slanted like an Egyptian Queen, giving her a powerful glare. The tattoo, or marking on her forehead was a blue, upside down triangle, with two more triangles under her eyes pointing towards her nose. "Now, where could this person be?" She looked around, waiting for some sort of danger to spark her senses. She put two fingers from her right hand to her forehead, as if trying to use some sort of telepathy. She waited for a moment, then looked towards the north, which was slightly to her left. "This way..." She lifted off of the ground and hovered towards her goal, a vulture stocking it's prey.

Forte had chosen a good resting place, two large rocks, roughly 7 feet high formed the entrance to a cave which was in a rather large, sandy mound. Who knows how it got here, it looked like it could have once been a place where humans had investigated. A mine? But why all the way in this desert? If it was a mine, thousands of small rocks sealed off what could be any tunnels. "It looks like it once went underground.." Forte thought. Indeed, the cave did slope downwards, right where that pile of rocks was. Otherwise, it was a mostly flat, rocky surface. A nice break from the sand he had been walking on for so long. He leaned back against the cool, rocky wall in a seated position. Maybe he'd stay here for the whole night, it was actually quite peaceful. A small, content smile crossed his face, something rarely seen on this black clad Reploid. He was about to doze off to sleep, but was interrupted by a thump outside. What could have caused that? He got up from his resting spot, and waltzed towards the entrance of the cave. He poked his head out into the moonlight, looking around in both directions. Unable to see much with the two large rocks obscuring his view on the right and left sides, he walked out farther. "Odd." He stated aloud. He turned around to walk back in, but something caught his attention. A burning feeling in the back of his neck, was something watching him? He turned back, shifting his eyes around the moonlit desert once more. Nothing. For a moment, he felt comfortable out here in this place, his little cave, He felt possessive over it. His territory. He smirked at the thought. Nothing was out here in this wasteland except the occasional lizard or wild dog. Forte's armor glistened in the blueish moonlight, giving him an overall peaceful look. His head slowly moved upward, looking at the moon above him. Something moved. A dark, black streak blotted out the moon's light for a second. Zero? No, it couldn't be. Someone was here, watching him. His sense of danger kicked in, forming a cannon over his right hand. He put his left hand over it, aiming it around the sky, ready to fire. Another whoosh sounded from his left. Forte whipped around in that direction. Forte was actually kind of happy someone was out here. He needed energy, whether it came from a Reploid, or Human. Electrical energy, or Living human blood. Both of those elements made him tick, kept him alive. He wanted it. His eyes wanted to look behind him, making him turn around again. "Show yourself!" Forte commanded in a deep, bloody tone. Thunk! A woman appeared in front of him, not farther then mere inches away from his face. She whipped his arm cannon away from her before Forte had time to even realize someone was there. Alarmed, Forte stumbled backwards a few steps. "Who are you, to stalk me while I try to rest my weary soul?" He hissed. "I'm just doing what I've been commanded to do. I don't even want to be here, really." She said it so calmly, she must have guts to talk that way to someone who could take her life away whenever he wanted. "Go home then." Forte quipped. "I can't, sadly." Urd lunged into the air, Forte was ready to fight, so now would be a good time to test his strength. Forte lost sight of her for a moment, but caught a glimpse of her up in the air. "No human could jump that high. Yet, I don't detect any Reploid signs from her." He thought. Was she human? Forte wasn't sure. A spike of danger rushed through Forte's mind, he hopped backwards. Just where he had stood, lightning flashed in front of his face, blinding his vision. "Grah!" Forte barked, everything was black. He couldn't see. Urd's element was electricity, she was trained in using it's power to help her in various ways. Right now, it would help her fight. Forte's vision began to come back, but this time, a dark visor popped out from his helmet. Hopefully, they could help dim the flash of any lightning that crossed his path. Forte fell forward, he had recieved a kick to the lower part of his legs. This person was good, and quick. He shoved his hands forward and propelled himself back onto his feet, performing a somersault in the air as he did so. A targeting symbol appeared over his visor. It moved in the direction of Urd's new path. Urd was airborne again, her hair flailing about violently as she looked down at the dark desert. "Destructive Lightning!" She yelled, pointing her finger towards Forte. The dark Reploid fired his buster, purple energy streamed towards Urd like an arrow ready to pierce it's target. She couldn't shift over so well in the air from the angle she was at, and the shot grazed over her right shoulder, leaving a small burn mark on her flesh. Nothing for a Goddess, she could heal it later. Forte was getting impatient. His cannon turned back into a hand in a brilliant flash of purple light. As Urd fell back to the ground, Forte lunged towards her, his hand stretched outwards, glowing in it's purple aura. She rolled over to one said, but Forte didn't turn around, he knelt towards the ground and dug his hand deep inside the many grains of sand. The whole area rumbled for a split second, before releasing what looked like geysers of boiling lava out to the sky, but purple, of course. Urd was surrounded by these many glowing eruptions. No way out? If she jumped, the fall of this liquid would certainly catch her. She caught an opening between the outpours, and jumped for it without thinking. Reappearing back into the open, the geysers rushed back down to where they belonged, leaving boiling liquid in their places. She felt weak for a moment, something had sapped her energy while she was trapped in that attack. Forte had his hand extended out towards her, he was about 12 feet away from Urd. "He's draining my energy?" She thought, gasping for air. Forte was displeased, why couldn't he sap her energy faster? How much could she possibly have? Usually, most life forms would drop dead after only a few seconds. After he had thought this, Urd had disappeared. He let his guard down for a split second and she was gone! He couldn't feel energy crawling inside of his extended palm anymore, where did she go? He turned around, looking at his surroundings, looking above him. He could feel it, he was about to be attacked again, but from where?

**----------------------- End Chapter 4-------------------**

There! Hope this makes up for what used to reside in it's place! Comments? Constructive ciriticm accepted, let me know what you liked and didn't like! And of course, regular reviews are more then welcome!! I hope I still have people reading this...

HOO! 28.8kb? Longest chapter yet! YESSS! Pumps fist This was suprisingly fun to write.


End file.
